Matters Of The Spark - Hijacked!
by Tolaya
Summary: A cursed human female meets her fate. A transformer unfortunately shares his with the human. Will life as it is survive the encounter between the two, or are humans as well as every transformer autobot and decepticon alike doomed to become extinct? OC human femaleX ? :D


A little something that i have worked on... Dont know how succesful it is going to be. Let me know what you think.

And yes this is transformers oriented, even if no mention of them is going to be in this chapter.

**Warnings: Angst, Rape, Horror, Death, Gore. Non-Consensual.**

Hope you like.

* * *

Elysia ran as fast as the delicate high heels on her feet allowed her. Around her trees passed by in her hurry. Behind her she could hear her stalkers coming closer.

Panic entered her body as she realized that they were gaining on her. The feelings increased her heartbeat as her body tried to push her speed further to get away from the threat pursuing her.

It was night now; she could tell it by the moon rising in all its glory, even if she didn't have the time to marvel in the silver disc hanging high above her. Stumbling over a large branch, she lost one of her shoes and bit back a curse. Removing the other in a hurry she rose and carried on in her flee.

She wouldn't let them get her.

She knew what they intended and the thought momentarily froze her insides as she recalled how they had explained their intent with her, when they first had confronted her on the street as she was on her way home from work. One had tried to grab for her, but she had fought back and avoided his lung after her. Of course he had gotten mad and then the hunt had begun.

She had screamed as she had run from them, screamed for help from anyone.

But the street was silent.

Everyone was home, safe behind their own four walls and no one was coming to help her.

She didn't know for how long she had run, but suddenly she had reached the forest not far away from the little city she lived in. Thinking the shade of the trees her savior she had taken shelter in their darkness.

Then the hunt, had entered the stage of hide and seek, and she could now and then hear their catcalls at her from behind.

Ignoring the pangs of pain from her now bare feet as she ran through the hard underbrush of the forest, wounding the delicate flesh of her feet, she carried on.

Her fate was sealed twenty minutes later when one of her feet slipped on a small tree lying on the ground. Her eyes had missed the obstacle in the darkness and as she ran into the tree she scraped her right foot on its surface and fell, twisting her ankle doing so.

A pained yelp escaped her and she whimpered helplessly as she tried to get up to carry on and realized that her right foot wouldn't carry her.

Growing up, Elysia had known of the fate that had been given her by her birth.

She was cursed.

Cursed with an inner demon not able to be tamed or exorcised from her body. Priests had tried on her strongly Christians parents behalf, but nothing had been able to expel the evilness from the newborn child.

Devoting their child to Christianity they hoped that the sins she in time would unleash could be lessened by a strong belief in the goodness of mankind. She had been raised away from her parents, in a cloister secluded from the rest of the world, hidden away by people hoping to cleanse her soul of the damned.

Coming of age, she was allowed outside the cloister for the first time as a young 22 year old woman. What she had seen had caused fear in her. The whole society had invaded her that first time, simply too much for the soul used to solitude behind the high walls of the cloister.

Still she had craved more after that first time, even if the feelings wakening in her scared her.

During a few years she was slowly led into the society once more, no signs of the predicted evilness showing in the young woman. Time had shifted and the curse was slowly forgotten.

But the curse hadn't forgotten her.

Massaging her damaged ankle she whimpered as she heard the men come closer with every breath.

Then before she knew it, she looked up into one of the unforgiving faces that had hunted her through the city and the forest.

Tears began to well in her eyes as she looked into the harsh eyes of the man.

She was grabbed viciously from behind and stripped of her clothes by the other men.

Then she was moved from the ground, her ankle causing her to whimper as the movement hurt.

Forced against a tree the long torture began when the first of the men forced himself into her virgin vagina, his cock thick and swollen tearing the most delicate part of her body.

The agony from her vagina and the pain from her ankle mixed with the disgusting sounds coming from the man raping her, made her tears flow freely and the salty water mixed with the innocent blood from her seal on the ground beneath her.

A final grunt from the man announced his release inside her, and she felt like purging.

Withdrawing from her, no one cared to wonder why none of the released fluids dripped from her body. Instead a new man lined up his cock and thrust into the completely dry vagina without any care.

Inside her, the demon stirred.

Fed by the essence of the innocent released as Elysias seal broke and the essences of the damned fed to it by the men, the awakening ritual proceeded as they continued raping the woman.

When the fourth man released his fluids inside the woman, Elysia was unconscious and drained so much of her life energy that she would no longer wake.

Instead a new consciousness had taken over her body, using the energy stored there to strengthen itself.

Finally sucking the woman as dry as possible without outright killing the body, the demon began to drain the energy from the men, captured in its mental hold.

Finishing the ritual, the demon took parts from each of the men and devoured them.

From one – the heart.

The second – the lungs

The third – the brain.

The fourth – the cock.

Covered in blood the demon in the woman's body looked around, before raising its glance to the sky. A smirk filled the lips, showing just a bit of teeth.

"Come to me." She whispered to the sky, calling... Her voice filled with sinister promises.

* * *

Please review.:)


End file.
